


Взгляд

by Dilami



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Gen, мистика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilami/pseuds/Dilami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Михаши не всегда был таким пугливым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взгляд

**Author's Note:**

> С ФБ-2015, Baseball spokon.

Михаши не всегда был таким пугливым. Просто однажды что-то взглянуло на него.  
Голодно, жадно.  
Там, за спиной, где ничего нет. Нет в отражениях зеркал. Нет в чужих глазах — Михаши бы понял, если б кто-то хоть что-нибудь заметил, глядя через его плечо или поверх головы.  
«Это» не всегда пялится в спину. Дома — почти никогда. Редко — в людных местах. Чаще всего оно появляется, когда Михаши на бейсбольном поле.  
Михаши цепляется что есть сил за мяч, сосредотачивается на его текстуре под пальцами, перед глазами — только перчатка кэтчера. На горке взгляд тяжелее всего, но и выносить его гораздо легче.  
Со временем «оно» приближается.  
«Дёрганый какой!» — говорят парни из команды. Михаши извиняется. Пугается резких звуков. Прячется. Переходит в другую школу.  
Абэ-кун тоже заставляет Михаши изрядно подёргаться, но он не пугающий. Он понимает Михаши. Теперь на горке легче дышится, взгляд «этого» словно растворяется.  
Пока «оно» вдруг не касается легонько плеча, пока не проводит прохладной, влажной — сегодня все насквозь мокрые от пота — ладонью по загривку, и Михаши каменеет под этим прикосновением.  
Знакомый голос шепчет на ухо: «Отлично подавал», — и Михаши облегчённо выдыхает. Он знает, что улыбка у него глупая, но не хочет её сдерживать. Он оборачивается к Абэ.  
Тот машет ему рукой с другой стороны поля.


End file.
